pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Artifacts
In Shattered Pixel Dungeon, artifacts are equippable items that can perform special actions, and while they have unlimited uses, they are generally limited by charging or cooldown factors. Most artifacts need to be upgraded before they are helpful. Artifacts Cape of Thorns : Replaces Ring of Thorns * The cape steadily charges up as the user takes damage, gaining (damage * (.5 + (level * .05) charge per hit. Once the cape reaches 100 charge it will activate, reducing the damage from non-ranged attacks by a random amount of the damage that would have been done, and instead applying that prevented damage to the attacker. * The cape grows in levels based on the amount of damage reflected. Once it has reached ((Level + 1) * 5) reflected damage, it will increase a level up to a max of +10. * This item can only be dropped by DM-300, much like how the Master Thieves' Armband only drops from Crazy Thieves/Bandits. Chalice of Blood : Replaces Ring of Mending * Passively increases health regeneration by reducing your regeneration delay, as long as you are not starving. * The chalice decreases regen delay by (delay - level * 0.9), where the standard delay is 10 turns for 1 HP. ** At +10, the chalice will restore 1 HP/turn. * It is a danger in the short term, but very helpful in the long term. You don't have to upgrade all at once, wait until you're strong enough to take the damage. It hurts a lot on the short term but the health regen pays for itself over time. ** The chalice will do 3 * (level * level) base damage to upgrade (damage based on current level, not the level it's upgrading to). The chalice does no damage on the first prick, and after that, your Hero/ine's physical damage resistance (armor, barkskin) can reduce the damage amount. * If you choose to prick yourself on the chalice , it will give you a warning if the base damage is greater than 25% of your health: "Each time you use the chalice it will drain more life energy, if you are not careful this draining effect can easily terminate you. Are you sure you want to offer it more life energy?". Cloak of Shadows : Replaces Ring of Shadows * Rogue starts with this equipped. * The cloak can only be obtained by being the Rogue or throwing another artifact into a Well of Transmutation. * When used, turns your Hero/ine invisible. * Starts with 5 turns of invisibility. And gains an additional turn, each time it levels. Dried Rose * Slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores, and when it reaches 100%, it can be used to summon the Sad Ghost to fight for you * Pick up petals randomly generated in the dungeon to upgrade it. * Upgrading it can make the charge faster, also increasing the Sad Ghost's health and damage. Ethereal Chains *Ethereal chains gain power upon gaining experience, much like the Warlock's ability to regain health and hunger. *Upon choosing "Cast" and choosing a destination, the chains will extend to that tile, using up a point of power per tile they have to travel. **If there is a mob in the destination tile, the chains will pull the mob back to the player, unless the space next to the player in the path of the chains is obstructed. In that case, the chains will fail to extend. **If the destination is an open tile, the chains will pull the player to that point. *The chains can pass through solid walls and other obstacles, allowing the Hero/ine to bypass barricades if they know the layout on the other side (Scroll of Magic Mapping, Potion of Mind Vision). **This can allow the Hero/ine to enter vaults without the key, but be sure to have enough power in the chains to get back out! *The chains can pull mobs into instant death situations, such as on chasm levels, or by pulling a Giant Piranha onto dry ground. *If cursed, the chains will occasionally (1/100 chance) "trip or bind you", inflicting the Hero/ine with the rooted (3 turns) and crippled (9 turns) debuffs. Horn of Plenty : Replaces Ring of Satiety * Store food in it to upgrade it and it automatically generates food your Hero/ine can eat. Max level is +10. (Note: Eating from the horn does not heal Warrior classes in the same manner as regular food items.) ** Ration of Food gives +1 ** Mystery Meat seems to give about +0.33 ** Cooked Blandfruit gives +2 * A cursed Horn of Plenty reduces the effectiveness of consumed food items. Lloyd's Beacon : Modifies Lloyd's beacon, Replaces Wand of Teleportation * Loyd's Beacon can be used to return to a previous location in the dungeon, provided the hero/ine used the Set function earlier. * Casting Loyd's beacon at enemies will teleport them to a random place in the level. Master Thieves' Armband : Replaces Ring of Haggler * Like the Ring of Haggler, the Master Thieves' Armband is only dropped from Crazy thieves or the Crazy Bandit. * The armband also displays a charge value. It starts at zero, and increases whenever the Hero/ine receives gold (either by pickup or selling an item in the shop) while wearing the armband. ** The amount of charge gained is equal to gold/2, so picking up 100 gold provides a charge of 50. ** Spending gold has no effect on the charge. ** Removing the equipped armband will cause it to lose 5% of its current charge. * Successful thefts eventually upgrade the armband. For every 600 gold worth of goods stolen, then armband will gain 1 level, up to a max of +10. Stealing * Whens the armband is worn, selecting any items in the Pixel Mart will provide a new option between "Buy for (X)g" and "Never mind". The new button will say "Steal with Y% chance". * The chance successful theft improves as the armband's levels and charge grow, but decreases based on how expensive the target item is. * When stealing... ** If the armband charge (charge) >= item's value (value), there will be a 100% chance of success, and the (charge) of the band will decrease by (value). ** If the (charge) < (value)... *** Chance to steal = (((charge) + min((level*100) or ((value*level)/20)))/value), where the "min" being the smallest of the two options (level*100) or ((value*level)/20) *** Example: Stealing a 300g item with a +10 armband with 45 charge... **** = (45 + ((10 * 100 = 1000) or ((300 * 10) / 20 = 150))) / 300 **** = (45 + 150) / 300 = 195 / 300 = 65% chance *The best time to steal is before the charge equals or exceeds the value of the item to be stolen. If the charge is equal to or greater than the value, the game doesn't calculate the bonus and instead just removes the value from the charge. However, taking the above example, if the armband had a charge = 150, it would have had a (150 + 150) / 300 = 100% chance to steal, using up 150 charge on a 300g item. If the charge is > 150 and charge < 300, there will still be some charge left over after stealing the item equal to ((charge / chance), where "chance" is the actual calculated value for chance above, not the rounded down to 100% chance seen in game). * If you have items to sell (especially stacked items), it can be wise to meter out your sales to the merchant to nudge you up to 100% for your desired item while keeping your charge as low as possible. Sandals of Nature : Replaces Ring of Herbalism * Sandals of Nature act like the Ring of Herbalism, and if your Hero/ine feeds it seeds, they grow and have the ability to grant the herbal armor buff, but your Hero/ine is rooted for a little bit. * The Sandals of Nature "work" by feeding them different types of seeds until they grow into bigger types of footwear and grant bigger effects. * It takes 5, then 6 then 7 seed types per level of boots. They go Sandals > Shoes > Boots > Greaves. * Unlike other artifacts, the sandals don't grow incrementally, but instead jump from +0 to +3, +6, then +10 when they evolve into their higher tiers. Talisman of Foresight : Replaces Ring of Detection * Slowly gains power as your Hero/ine explores, and when it reaches 100% can be used to Scry, revealing all items on the current depth, similar to a Well of Awareness. * When your Hero/ine is near a trap, it will stop your Hero/ine, and display "You feel uneasy." * Walking 24 steps increases the power by 1%. * Finding a trap boosts the power by 5%. Unstable Spellbook good condition given its age. +0-2: It emanates a strange chaotic energy. +3-6: It glows with a strange chaotic energy. +7-10 It fizzes and crackles as you move the pages, surging with unstable energy. It seems to contains a list of spells, but the order and position of them in the index is constantly shifting. If you read from this book, there's no telling what spell you might cast. (If not cursed) The book fits firmly at your side, sending you the occasional zip of static energy. (If cursed) The cursed book has bound itself to you, it is inhibiting your ability to use most scrolls. }} * Randomly duplicates the effect of a scroll when used. This could be any scroll (except for upgrade or weapon upgrade). Useful if you need to identify or uncurse something or generate a magic map, if you don't mind the risk of a teleport or psionic blast gone wrong. Lullaby is occasionally useful for healing. * Begins with three charges, but gains more when upgraded. * Charges are slowly recovered over time. (The recovery rate may improve with upgrading.) * Upgraded by "adding" scrolls to the book (doing so consumes the scroll). When examined, the book will list two scrolls by name. One of these must be added to upgrade the book. That scroll will then be replaced by a different one the next time you examine the book. The max upgrade level is achieved once you've added one of every scroll to the book. Unidentified scrolls cannot be added to the book. * A cursed Unstable Spellbook prevents you from reading any scrolls except a Remove Curse scroll. Timekeeper's Hourglass * Has the ability to freeze time from either the Hero/ine's perspective or the monsters' perspective. * Begins with 10 charges (lasts up to 10 turns), but is upgraded (gaining additional charges) by purchasing sand. Sand becomes available in subsequent shops once the Hero/ine has found the hourglass. Once upgraded to +10, it has 20 charges. Recharges slowly over time. Must have at least two charges to be activated. * When used to "freeze time around me," all of the monsters will stop moving. The Hero/ine may move freely until the hourglass runs out of charges (with one charge being consumed per turn), while the monsters remain stationary. Attacking a monster or unequipping the hourglass will cause the effect to end and drain all of the hourglass' remaining charges. Otherwise, there is no way to end this effect prematurely. * When used to "put myself in stasis," the Hero/ine will freeze while the monsters move freely. This consumes all of the hourglass' charges. The monsters act as though the Hero/ine is invisible and wander normally until the hourglass is out of charges. (This animation is not visible. There will simply be a flash, and the monsters around the Hero/ine will most likely have disappeared because they walked away during the previous 10-20 turns). This function of the hourglass is useful when the Hero/ine is surrounded and unable to walk away by freezing the monsters. * If cursed, the description will include the line "The cursed hourglass is locked to your side, you can feel it trying to manipulate your flow of time." ** For each turn the hero takes, there is a 1/10 chance that the hero will lose an additional turn (this is not a slow debuff). History Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon Category:Mods